HikaKao - A Special Kind of Love
by Lala the Screaming Fangirl
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots based around the Twins from Ouran. Warning: Contains Yaoi and lots of fluff. All other warnings in individual chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Winter

**A/N: Hey guys,**

 **This story is made up of a bunch of random oneshots that may or may not have anything to do with each other. (If it links, I'll tell you!)**

 **The first few chapters are written for** **Angie the Author** **, as they were originally her ideas, I just took them and altered/finished them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Winter (Dedicated to Angie the Author. Also, I do not own the plot of the story.)

An involuntary shiver crawled up the youngest Hitachiin's spine as the cold frost of winter nipped at his nose and invaded the heat his coat had once brought him. Snow drifting towards the ground collected on his hat and coat. His pale skin stung at the sudden intrusion of the frozen water as it made contact with his flesh, and he tightened the coat around him tighter, cursing every powerful force he could think of for the frozen weather.

Despite his obvious hatred towards the cold the youngest Hitachiin still leaned against an old oak tree that was frozen beautifully from the drop in temperature, watching as his elder brother pranced around the yard with a style similar to that of a child, a large grin on his face as he did every wintery activity that came to mind.

In all honesty Kaoru would rather be snuggled up beside his brother before a warm fire, leaning into the elder twin's warm touch as they watched the embers of the flame flicker amongst one another, warming them both as they took the occasional sip of hot chocolate.

However, these plans were forced to be fantasy as his brother for one reason or another absolutely adored the cold weather that was brought about by the season's changing. He practically dragged his younger twin out their home that morning simply to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Kaoru despised the cold, but he loved his brother, and would do anything for him. So here he stood in the freezing cold, dreading every second spent longer in the outside world, Hikaru's happiness being his only reason for staying.

He winkled his nose in distaste as another shiver crawled up his spine, reminding him for the umpteenth time just why he despised the frozen weather so. He wished he could fulfill his dreams and was tempted to ask his brother if they could just simply cuddle before a warm fire, but he knew his older of the two would most likely laugh or beg him with puppy eyes to stay for a "little while longer", translating to "the rest of the day", so instead he braved the cold and kept to himself.

His back was only chilled more as it leaned back against the frozen trunk of the tree, chin resting atop knees that were pulled to his chest, secured by fragile arms wrapped around his legs. He cursed the snow for soaking his jeans and causing them to cling to his legs, only chilling him more, and continued to remind himself that he was only doing this for Hikaru.

He closed his eyes, only to open them a millisecond later when cold snow burst against his cheek, chilling him more if possible. Cat-like eyes roamed until they locked with ones identical to his own.

Hikaru held another snowball in hand, smirk on his face and golden eyes lit up happily as he prepared to throw it at his brother, unbeknownst to the freezing sensations and pain it brought to the younger of the two.

"Hikaru!" He shouted, standing up and shaking off the snow and shivering.

"Oh come on Kao-chan! Have some fun with me!" Hikaru threw the snowball he had been holding, hitting his little brother square in the face.

Brushing the snow off, his scowl deepened, and he stood, brushing snow off his coat and jeans. "Hikaru you know I don't like the cold." He complained to the eldest, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on Kaoru, stop acting like a baby. It's just snow. You're acting like Milord; being so dramatic." The eldest teased the younger, who corresponded with the same action his brother performed only a moment before, amber eyes rolling skyward in obvious annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If anything you act the most like Tono out of the both of us." He quipped, and his brother bore a scowl identical to the one Kaoru had just worn himself.

Unfortunately Kaoru decided at that moment to turn his head to look at the sun, trying to determine when it would set; but his view was blocked by Hikaru's forte, and Kaoru instantly gave up, turning his head back just in time for another snowball to hit his face.

Hikaru laughed as his brother wiped snow off of his face, while the younger of the two had the opposite reaction, his fists clenched at his sides and face flushed as he trembled in silent anger.

"Hikaru…" At Kaoru's silence Hikaru instantly knew that he had messed up, and his emotions quickly went from laughter and joy to nervousness at his brother's reaction.

And then concern when his brother sneezed, soon turning into anger at his own foolishness.

Hikaru was fully aware of his younger brother's distaste when it came to the coldest time of the year, and every year tried time and time again to get the younger to change his mind to no avail.

He was also aware that the younger twin was weaker; when he was born he had almost died, and it took days, weeks even, for him to finally return to full health. However even after that he was still weaker when it came to his body and immune system, and even the slightly cold could easily become a fever after only a day, sometimes a few hours.

However in his haste to throw another snowball at his twin he had momentarily forgotten how fragile and prone to illness Kaoru was, and how fast he could get sick.

"I'm going inside. Join me when you're ready." Kaoru's nose was already red and clogged with mucus and such was evident in his voice. Hikaru watched as Kaoru quickly made his way back inside of the mansion, groaning as he forced himself to follow.

Because, as much as he loved the winter, he loved Kaoru much more.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't really change much in this one, just a few words here and there, since I thought it was already awesome the way it was.**

 **I have a few more written for Angie the Author, then I'll get on to my own ideas. I'm accepting requests on what people want, so please feel free to leave a review/ PM me! (You can have more than one idea!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chinese

**Ok, So I deleted my previous story "An attempted Confession", and as I said, I may turn the first chapter into a one-shot. Then I got a PM asking me to do that, so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Chinese

"Hey, Kaoru! Can you help me with this…this…stuff?" Hikaru called to Kaoru, who was lying on their bed, reading a book.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'stuff'?" Kaoru walked over to the desk where Hikaru was working. "Oh, it's your Chinese homework. Sure, I'll help."

"Thanks, Kaoru." Hikaru grinned gratefully. "I can't get my head around all this pronunciation. And these characters are killing me!"

Kaoru grinned. "Well, please don't die here."

Hikaru frowned at Kaoru before turning back to the sheet. "So, how do you pronounce this?" he asked, pointing to one of the words. "I've done what I can, but there's still a few questions left."

Hikaru and Kaoru studied Chinese at Ouran. Kaoru had already managed to master the language, and was able to speak quite fluently. Hikaru, on the other hand, had quite a lot of trouble…

"This is _xiao_ , smile." Said Kaoru. "It's similar to the word 'small', but is pronounced differently."

They continued on for another hour. Finally, they finished the worksheet and Hikaru stood up to stretch. "Thanks, Kao. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hearing that, Kaoru smiled, blushing slightly, "It's the same with me," he said softly, but loud enough for Hikaru to hear it.

Hearing that, Hikaru was slightly shocked. He knew he was important to Kaoru, but Kaoru rarely admitted something like this. Still smiling, Hikaru gently leaned in and gave Kaoru a gentle kiss. Kaoru leaned into the kiss, and they stayed like that for a while, just savouring the moment.

Pulling back, Hikaru murmured, "I love you, Kao."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok…that wasn't the best, so I may alter it, but right now, I'll leave it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthday

**This is another story from** **Angie the Author** **that I asked to finish. I took her original stories of "Birthday" and "Late", then put them together and altered it to form this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but I guess I sort of own part of the plot.**

* * *

Birthday (Dedicated to Angie the Author and others who have a birthday recently)

Kaoru quietly poked at the slice of chocolate cake on the table before him, head down and eyes shimmering with tears. The dining room was dark except for the dim candles atop the birthday cake and the ones on either side of him. Somewhere in the large household a clock chimed. It was already one in the morning, and with a sigh he set down his fork and pushed away the uneaten slice of cake.

He didn't even like chocolate; he made it because Hikaru liked it.

And Hikaru wasn't even here.

With a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan he crossed his arms over the tabletop and let his head fall against them, tears now falling freely as he closed his eyes.

* * *

He was late.

He was oh-so-very late, and all he could do was pray to every powerful force he could think of that his little brother wasn't pissed at him.

It was a Saturday and if that wasn't bad enough it was also the twins' birthday.

Every Saturday Hikaru and Kaoru would stay in bed all day, cuddling and watching movies and pretending they were the only people in the world- the world of "Us".

Every year for their birthday their parents could never find the time to join them, so they dismissed the cooks and maids and all the other hired help for the night and have a competition to see who can bake the best cake. It was tradition.

The Saturday tradition didn't happen as frequently since they met the Host Club, and all but diminished since they met Haruhi.

However for their 16th birthday Kaoru has asked they bring back their old activities, and Hikaru promised they would.

Unfortunately that same day Haruhi asked Hikaru to spend his birthday with her, and completely forgetting his promise to Kaoru, swore he'd spend the day with Haruhi.

So, this morning he woke up early, told a rather upset Kaoru of his plans, and promised he'd be back by noon to begin the day's activities.

At noon he and Haruhi were bowling, so he called and said he'd be back by 5.

At 5 he and Haruhi were watching a movie, so afterwards he promised he'd be back by 9 pm at the latest.

Now it was past midnight, and he was just walking through the large doors of the mansion, slipping off his shoes and jacket as he hoped the younger twin wasn't too upset.

He knew Kaoru had been looking forward to some time with his brother all week, and was excited for the two's birthday weekend- he had even gone as far as to dismiss the help that Friday and had already prepared activities the two would do.

As he entered the mansion, the sweet smell of chocolate filled the air, leading him towards the dinning room. His heart stopped at the sight he met, and he was only filled with more guilt for ditching his brother and leaving him alone on their birthday.

On the large table was a chocolate cake, coated in blue and white frosting and blue roses. 'Hikaru' was spelled across the top in orange frosting and outlined in white. Walking over to the dessert he noticed a present wrapped next to it neatly, and a place card that read, "Happy Birthday Hika!"

Hikaru's heart stung as he noticed his little brother asleep at the table with his head laying on his arms, and realized he must have fallen asleep waiting for him. He gently picked up the silver box that had been lying next to the cake, and opened it.

His eyes widened and he realized this birthday must have meant a great deal to Kaoru. It was then that he realized he and Kaoru had been alone basically their entire lives, and Hikaru had done the one thing everyone else did- leave his twin alone. Except this time Kaoru had no one. He has truly been left alone. By the person he loved and trusted most.

Eyes drifting over to his brother for the briefest of moments, he directed his attention back to the object before him.

It was a silver bracelet with small blue and orange rose pendants weaving through the holes of the chain. It was connected with a small silver pendant that read, "I Love You Hika!"

Cringing once more he watched the soft face of his adorable baby brother as he slept, and regretted his decision to ever date Haruhi Fujioka.

He tentatively reached out, prepared to pick up his twin and wake him, when the younger of the two stirred, eyes opening blearily.

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru questioned as he sat up, voice heavy with sleep. His skinny form stretched, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to shake away the sleep that had once enveloped him.

Hikaru leaned down to level himself with his brother. "Yea, it's me. I'm sorry Kaoru, for leaving you alone. For breaking my promise. For making you upset." Hikaru felt his eyes fill with tears as he once more thought about what he had done that day.

Now awake and seeing his tears, Kaoru pulled Hikaru into a tight hug, "It's alright Hika. As long as you're back now, it doesn't matter." He tenderly brushed away Hikaru's tears and smiled at his twin.

But Hikaru had fully realised how upset his twin must have felt, and would not let himself be forgiven so easily. "No, it's not alright! I promised to spend the day with you, like when we were younger, then I went and left you! I left you! Just like everyone else!" He pulled away from Kaoru's embrace and turned away, unable to meet the eyes of his dear brother.

Kaoru stood up and went over to Hikaru. "Hikaru! Look at me!" when said twin refused to do so, Kaoru grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he did. "Hika, I really don't mind that you were with Haruhi all day. Nothing matters as long as we're together, right?" he spoke gently, and smiled when he saw Hikaru waver. "Happy birthday, Hika."

Hikaru stared at his younger brother. Then he rubbed away his tears and went to the table. He blew out the candles on the cake, then picked up the knife and cut a slice. Putting it onto a plate, he went back to Kaoru.

Hikaru offered Kaoru the slice of chocolate cake, and was confused when Kaoru shook his head no. His immediate thought was that Kaoru was still slightly upset about what happened, but the thought quickly disappeared as Kaoru explained. "I don't like chocolate cake."

Hikaru looked at the cake then back at Kaoru, then his shoulders slumped as memory kicked in. "Of course, you never liked it. You made it for me, didn't you?" Kaoru's small nod confirmed his theory.

A small groan escaped Hikaru's lips as he became aware of the many things Kaoru had done to make their birthday special. He poked off a small part of the slice, and offered it once more to Kaoru "But you did so much work. Try it?" he looked at the younger twin hopefully.

Seeing the hope in Hikaru's eyes, Kaoru opened his mouth and ate the cake from the fork. He was surprised to find it was better than he thought. "Mmm! It's nice!"

Hikaru grinned. "Well of course, you made it." He too tried some of the cake. "Mmm! Kaoru, you're awesome at this, did you know that?" His grin widened as his shy twin blushed. It widened even more when Kaoru took the fork and ate another bit of cake. "Haha. Looks like someone likes chocolate cake now." He teased Kaoru slightly, and received a poke in return. They sat in a comfortable silence eating cake, and soon they had eaten almost half the cake.

Suddenly looking serious, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled him into a hug. Caught off guard, Kaoru gasped, "Wha-?"

In reply, Hikaru simply hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday Kaoru."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh…This is a chapter I'm very happy with. I think it is a very good time to upload this chapter, because August is very festive for me; many people have their birthday this month!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Magic

**A/N: Ok, first off, I** _ **reeeeally**_ **need to apologise for not updating sooner…Let's just say I keep getting off-track and distractions keep popping up.**

 **Um…this is my first time writing an AU, so tips and stuff will be appreciated. xD**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ouran**

* * *

Magic (Dedicated to guest BALTO1)

The constant chatter of the audience hushed as the lights dimmed. The red chairs in the audience were fill with excited people; barely any seats were unoccupied.

Kaoru sighed. He did not want to be here. _Stupid Tamaki,_ he thought. The blonde, also known as 'King of the Host Club', 'Tono', and 'Tamaki', had the sudden idea to drag the entire host club to a magic show. Despite Kaoru's protests, he had been taken along.

Usually Kaoru didn't have much of a problem with Tamaki's ideas, but the current one was simply unbearable. He didn't even believe in magic. It was all just a stupid lie! Magic didn't exist! End. Of. Story. Unfortunately, he was here, stuck in the theatre, watching an idiotic magic show. For three hours. Like, what was so good?!

Noticing his discomfort, Hunny turned to face him, "Kao-chan, it will be interesting." Kaoru forced a small smile.

* * *

Hikaru stood in the wings of the stage, taking deep breaths and checking the props. He had been told it was quite a large audience, and had no intention of messing up.

After making sure everything was in place, Hikaru nodded to the backstage crew. The lights dimmed, and the curtain began to rise.

* * *

"Wow"s and "ahh"s could be heard as the magician performed one trick after another. "Seriously guys? What's so amazing? I bet he shuffled the cards so the top one was the one he wanted," Kaoru grumbled as his friends all cheered when the magician pulled off a card trick, "This Hikaru guy's a trickster, just like all other magicians."

Hearing his complain, Tamaki turned his big eyes onto Kaoru, "Kaoru, how could you say that?" he adopted a hurt look, pouting. Kaoru merely rolled his eyes and ignored Tamaki.

* * *

Hikaru wiped his forehead. So far so good. _Now's the big event…_ he waited for the cheering to cease before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. Now, before the show comes to an end, there is one last trick. For this final display, I need a volunteer. Who would like to come up and assist me?" He was slightly shocked when practically everyone single person sitting on the red seats raised their hand.

Hikaru scanned the crowd, picking out the perfect person. His eyes landed on a young boy with ginger red hair. Surprisingly, his hand was not up; in fact, he looked…bored.

Turning to his assistant, Hikaru told him his chosen person, and watched as a member of the backstage crew went to the boy with gorgeous red hair and began to lead him towards the stage.

* * *

Kaoru stared in shock when a guy in full black approached him. "You have been chosen to assist magician Hikaru on stage," he explained.

Kaoru was about to protest when he noticed everyone around him looking at him. Seeing his hesitation, a woman smiled gently. "Go ahead," she prompted. Looking around, he saw many people watching him expectantly. He turned back to the guy, and nodded.

* * *

Standing on the brightly lit stage, Kaoru resisted the urge to shield his eyes. He wasn't very nervous; as the son of a major fashion designer, he had been on a stage quite a few times.

He faced the magician. "I'm Hikaru," he said, turning the microphone off so nobody else could hear, "I noticed you weren't very interested before. Do you not believe in magic?"

Kaoru frowned and bit his lip, choosing his words carefully, as he did not wanting to insult Hikaru, "It's just, I've never had a reason to believe in magic."

Hikaru seemed to think about his words, "What is your name?"

"Kaoru"

Nodding his head, Hikaru smiled at him, "Kaoru, I hope that after tonight, you will believe in the beauty of magic." With that, he swept back the veil concealing his prop with a flourish, turning on his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Let us begin the final phase of the show!"

The audience gasped as a big metal cage was revealed. Unlocking the door, Hikaru gestured for Kaoru to enter. Giving Hikaru a skeptic glance, Kaoru entered the cage.

He waited as Hikaru explained to the audience that this was a famous disappearing act, and promised that they would all enjoy it.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the veil was swept in front of the cage, and once the veil was lowered, the audience all seemed to draw a breath in unison, for Kaoru, who had once occupied the cage, was now gone.

In his place, a cute lion cub stood in the cage, staring intently at the audience with its adorable, golden eyes. A few people exclaimed, "Where's the boy?" whilst more people stared, transfixed, at the lion cub.

Before anyone freaked and panicked, Hikaru calmed the spectators. "Do not worry, Kaoru, the boy, has simply disappeared. I will now bring him back. Please join me in a countdown."

* * *

Picking up the veil once more, Hikaru began the count, "5…"

As he started to lift the veil, many voices shouted, "4…"

The veil was covering the cage, and Hikaru said, "3…"

After completely covering the cage, the veil began on it descend, "2…"

It felt as though each and every voice in the theatre had melded into one as the final number was spoken, "1…"

With one last swish of his wrist, Hikaru uncovered the area before the cage, showing the entire theatre the sight before it. Eyes widened and jaws dropped when eyes were filled with the wonder on stage.

There, standing in the spotlight, was the lion cub, and next to it, eyes gazing at the magician in shock, was Kaoru.

Tilting his head to one side, the young magician gave Kaoru a dazzling smile. In Kaoru's eyes, it was the most romantic smile he had ever seen. Stepping over to him, Hikaru turned of his microphone once more, and whispered, "Believe in magic, my cute volunteer?"

Kaoru blushed, then grinned shyly. In an almost inaudible voice, he murmured, "Now I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. God. In my opinion, that was one of the best chapters I've ever written. It was a very new type of experience. How do I describe it? I feel…sort of light-headed now…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, BALTO1!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love At First Sight

**A/N: An original written by me! Yay! I don't seem to do a lot of originals….**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

Love At First Sight

" _Do you believe in love at first sight?"_

It was a commonly asked question at the host club. Most guests who attended asked their favoured host(s) at least once. None of them really had an nswer, so they usually laughed it off or smoothly changed the subject.

For some reason or another, Hikaru had never got asked that question. So, when a blushing girl timidly asked him in a voice barely anything more than a whisper, he took the time to think over it.

He leaned against the couch's arm, eyebrows creasing slightly as he pondered over the question. _Do I?_ He asked himself.

He was aware that, other than his guests, Kaoru was also staring at him, waiting for an answer. Hikaru's eyes wandered over to Kaoru's identical ones. _Kaoru…_

He smiled. The answer was right there in front of him. Literally. He continued to gaze at Kaoru. Kaoru, his twin. Kaoru, the person that knew his every secret. Kaoru, the person he loved the most. He watched as Kaoru tilted his head slightly and said, "Hikaru?"

Still smiling, Hikaru moved to Kaoru and pulled him into a cuddle. Shocked, Kaoru blushed at the sudden show of affection.

Hikaru gently rested his chin on Kaoru's head and inhaled his scent. "Kaoru…" he murmured.

Finally turning back to the girl, Hikaru answered her question. "if I could remember the first time I saw Kaoru, I would believe in love at first sight."

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! (Sorry, I just** _ **had**_ **to do that).**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Also, I know I don't upload too often, so for those who have put in requests, please don't worry; I haven't forgotten about you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 - What!

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating! But let's put that to the past, shall we? I'm back!**

 **So, I was sitting around the other night, when this came to mind. It's just something funny I came up with, so please enjoy. (Might be a bit weird :D)**

* * *

What?!

It was a peaceful afternoon, the twins were laying on their bed just enjoying each other's presence. Kaoru had his head on Hikaru's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat with Hikaru's arms wrapped around him. Suddenly, he pulled away from his brother, rolling over to his side of the bed and hugging a pillow.

Hikaru opened his eyes, frowning, "Kaoru?" Kaoru very rarely left his twin for anything, so he was slightly worried, "What's up?"

Still with his back to Hikaru, Kaoru replied, "Nothing, just felt like hugging a pillow."

Shocked into action, Hikaru shot up, jaw dropping to the floor, "What?! You'd choose a pillow over me?!" His eyes were as wide as saucepans, his tone completely and utterly dumbfounded.

It did not help when Kaoru turned and nodded, smiling sweetly, "Yup. It feels softer than you, and more comfortable than you. Oh, even it's shirt looks better than yours!" he gestured wildly at the pillowcase. "I like it way more than you, Hikaru~" Kaoru made a huge show of snuggling up into the pillow, grinning at his brother's expression.

Meanwhile, a million thoughts were running through Hikaru's head. _What? No way! The pillow…he…it's a_ _pillow_ _! Am I really that bad?_ "B-but," he stammered, "I-I don't understand! How is that pill-"

He was cut off by Kaoru's lips on his own. Shocked at first, Hikaru gradually melted into the kiss. Relaxing, he leaned it, enjoying every moment of it. It was soft and gentle, just like Kaoru. It's wasn't often that Kaoru initiated a kiss, and Hikaru thought they were so much better than his own.

When they finally broke for air, Kaoru rested his head in the crook of Hikaru's neck, smiling, "I'm just joking, Hikaru. I could never love anything in the whole world more than you."

* * *

 **Well, it was a bit short wasn't it? Don't worry, I'm still going! Keep a look out for the next chapters!**

 **Also, the chapter requested by** **BALTO1** **will appear soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Promise

**A/N: Another chapter is up! I personally really liked this one. In this chapter, I mainly focused on the sad emotions, and barely used any dialogue. I even searched up how to describe crying.**

 **So, please read, then let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, Hikaru and Kaoru would never have fallen in love with Haruhi. Instead, they would have each other.**

* * *

Promise

Hikaru sighed, gently running a hand through Kaoru's hair. It had taken a while to coax him to sleep, since he had been crying so badly. Hikaru cringed at the thought of his brother's tear stained face.

Their parents had wanted them to sleep in separate rooms, and Kaoru had freaked out when he heard that, not wanting to be separated from Hikaru. Fortunately, they had convinced their parents to let them stay together. But when they had returned to the safety of their room, Kaoru had burst into tears, clinging to his lover and telling him how he never wanted them to be separated.

It had broken Hikaru's heart to see the dreaded tears running along Kaoru's cheeks. He had looked so devastated. A single tear had slid down his face, followed by another. Then another, until he was full out crying.

So Hikaru had lovingly reminded him of the vow he'd made. He had promised to always be with his twin. No matter what time, what place, all Kaoru had to do was ask, and Hikaru would be there. He would never have to face anything alone.

Now, as he lay in the comfortable silence of their room, Hikaru remembered the time when he had made the vow. It was years ago, when they were 5…

 _It was thunder storming. Kaoru, who had a fear of storms, was curled up into a ball on his bed. He wished Hikaru was here, but he was in the next room, most likely sound asleep. A small sob escaped Kaoru's lips as the thunder clapped. Tears fell from his eyes, making his pillow damp._

 _He had pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block out to the sounds of the raging storm, but the effect was minimal. Kaoru wanted to call for his brother, so he could hold him and keep him safe, but he didn't want to wake Hikaru._

 _Though, deep down, Kaoru knew that wasn't the only reason. Secretly, he was jealous of Hikaru's bravery, and wanted to be like his brother. He didn't want to look weak, didn't want his twin to see him like this._

 _So he tried to push away his fear and fall asleep. It wasn't easy. The constant flashes of lighting kept him awake, along with the sounds of raindrops hitting his window. Still, he kept quiet. In the end, a particularly loud clap of thunder broke his resolve. Kaoru screamed for his brother, "Hikaru! Help me!"_

 _Moments later, the door was thrown open, and Hikaru rushed in, "Kaoru! Are you OK?" When he saw the state Kaoru was in, Hikaru wordlessly climbed onto the bed, pulling Kaoru close to him, knowing it would make him feel better, "Why didn't you call me earlier?"_

" _I…I didn't want to be weak. I wanted to be strong like you Hika," Kaoru whimpered, burying his face in Hikaru's shoulder, "But I'm too scared! Hikaru, don't leave me, please! I don't want to be alone anymore! I'm sorry!" Fresh tears filled Kaoru's eyes, spilling over once more._

 _Hikaru rubbed Kaoru's back soothingly, "Silly, you're not weak. I'd never think that" he leaned his head onto Kaoru's, then continued, "I promise I'll never leave you alone. If you ever need me, call for me. I'll always be with you."_

 _Still sniffling a little, Kaoru smiled at Hikaru tiredly, "Thank you, Hikaru."_

That was when they began sharing a room. From that moment onwards, they were inseparable.

Hikaru smiled. It was 10 years ago when he made that promise, but it was still intact now. And it always will be.

* * *

 **A/N: So let's pretend Kaoru and Hikaru are 15 in this story! I'm really, really happy with this chapter, it's killing me.**

 **Once again, please leave a review and request anything that is wanted!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Love Will Find A Way

**A/N: Here is the long-delayed Songfic requested by** **BALTO1** **! I'm sorry if this isn't very good, I've never tried to write a songfic before.**

 **But, as I was writing this, I found that the words fit the story perfectly. The song was fantastic! I had so much fun writing this! Also, bolded words are the** **song lyrics.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran (Sadly). I also don't own the song "Love Will Find A Way".**

* * *

Love Will Find A Way (Dedicated to Guest BALTO1)

Kaoru sat on his bed, sobbing. Life was horrible. Absolutely horrible. There was nothing good in his life right now. Yes, he could have anything he asked for, but there was only one thing he wanted right now. And he couldn't have it.

Their parents had finally had enough of them being so close, and had decided to separate them for a week. They organised the twins to be in different classes at school, got them different rooms, and even banned them from the Host Club. _Forget one week. I can't even survive one day without Hikaru._ Kaoru pulled his knees up to his chest. He wished Hikaru were with him to comfort him and tell him everything was OK.

 ** _In a perfect world  
_ _One we've never known  
_ _We would never need to face the world alone_**

If the fact that they loved each other could be accepted, Kaoru would never have to be alone like this. But that was a dream, a dream that would never come true.

 ** _They can have the world  
_ _We'll create our own  
_ _I may not be brave or strong or smart  
_ _But somewhere in my secret heart_**

 ** _I know  
_ _Love will find a way  
_ _Anywhere I go  
_ _I'm home  
_ _If you are there beside me_**

No one ever truly understood them, for they didn't know them. They couldn't enter the twins' world, the world where they could be together forever. They would be together because Kaoru knew that, somehow, Hikaru would find him, and he would save him from this prison. As long as Hikaru was there, Kaoru was happy. He didn't need anything else.

* * *

 ** _I was so afraid  
_ _Now I realize  
_ _Love is never wrong  
_ _And so it never dies_**

He used to be afraid. Afraid to love, afraid to think of his brother in such a way. It was wrong, he thought, but when Hikaru had seen the sparkle in Kaoru's eyes when he told him he loved him, Hikaru knew it was right. There couldn't be anything more perfect.

 ** _There's a perfect world  
_ _Shining in your eyes_**

 ** _And if only they could feel it too  
_ _The happiness I feel with you_**

If others would just put away their criticism for even a moment and see the twins together, they'd see the way their smiles shone when they were together. They'd notice that they only had eyes for each other. And they'd know how much they loved each other.

 ** _They'd know  
_ _Love will find a way  
_ _Anywhere we go  
I'm __home  
_ _If we are there together_**

Hikaru yanked open his window and climbed out. He had to find Kaoru. _He's probably a mess of tears now, and I'm the only one who can help him._ He knew where Kaoru was. It was as though he could _feel_ him.

Wind and rain whipped his face as though punishing him for wanting his twin, but Hikaru ignored it. It didn't matter what others thought. He just needed to be with Kaoru. Hikaru knew, that no matter what, they could never be separated, for their love was too strong.

* * *

 ** _Like dark turning into day  
_** ** _Somehow we'll come through  
_** ** _Now that I've found you  
_** ** _Love will find a way_**

Kaoru looked up at the sound of tapping against his window and gasped. There, standing on the windowsill, soaking wet with rain, was Hikaru. His Hikaru.

Without a second thought, Kaoru ran to the window and pulled it open, pulling Hikaru into the room. "Hikaru!" he pulled his lover into a tight hug, not caring about getting his clothes wet. He felt Hikaru shiver in his embrace, and hurried to get the blanket from the bed. Pulling it over his shaking twin, Kaoru's eyes filled with fresh tears, "Why did you climb out there? You could have fallen!"

Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to him and smiled at him, "I wanted to be with you." It was the only explanation needed. Kaoru's face lit up with happiness. Everything was perfect once again, like the final piece of the puzzle had been placed down. As though mirroring their feelings, the rain softened to a drizzle, and the sun began to shine through.

Kaoru knew they would never have to be separated again, and even if they did, Hikaru would find him, just like he had this time. To Kaoru, the most important thing in his life was Hikaru; there was nothing more he ever wanted.

Life was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Yes, he could have anything he asked for, but there was only one thing he wanted right now. And he had it.

 ** _I know love will find a way_**

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, I'm definitely happy with this one. I think I will write more songfics in the future.**

 **Happy reading and writing!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hiding

**A/N: Ok, I don't know how many of you that started reading this before are still with me now, but if you are, please review and let me know. I really appreciate that you have waited around for me to get my ass in to action and get something posted. I know this isn't the most amazingly long piece I have written, but sometimes, good things come in small packages. So, here it is, my chapter after months of break. Hopefully this will be the start of more updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, as much as I wish I did.**

* * *

Hiding

They were always hiding. Keeping their love a secret. Sometimes, it felt as though someone would walk in on them, or overhear their loving words. Hikaru knew it scared Kaoru, the fact that anyone could find out about their relationship. So he stayed strong. Even if he felt insecure, he would not break down, because he knew Kaoru needed him. It was difficult, always being so steady, but he was willing.

* * *

They always had to hide their love from others. Kaoru had always feared that someone would find out. What would happen then? Would he ever see Hikaru again? He knew Hikaru feared it as much as him, but he bore the pain for him. It was something Kaoru had always admired him for; his courage. He knew that no matter what, Hikaru would protect him. Only Hikaru could make him feel so safe.

* * *

Kaoru stretched out on the bed, smiling as he gazed dreamily out the window. He was thinking of Hikaru and how stable he was. Not many things in Kaoru's life were stable. His parents were always away, surprising things always happened at the Host Club, which was often filed with crazy, unpredictable fangirls. Even he himself didn't feel stable; he was always mistaken for Hikaru. He couldn't understand why; they were different in so many ways.

Then, there was Hikaru. He was the rock in his life. Strong, reliable, and predictable. With him, Kaoru could always relax and let himself free. He knew Hikaru wouldn't judge him, and he would never leave him, ever. Hikaru was his, and his alone.

His thoughts were broken when he felt the bed shift as Hikaru joined him. Pulling Kaoru into him arms, he murmured, "Whatcha thinking?" He laid his head against his twin's back, inhaling his familiar scent. Kaoru always made him calm down after a long, difficult day at school and the Host Club.

Quietly, Kaoru turned to look at his dearest brother, "I was thinking about you. About the way you always protect me. You're the only thing in my life that's even been stable, Hikaru." He paused to capture Hikaru's lips in a sweet kiss, which was deepened in return. He loved the feeling of Hikaru's lips against his own, because he knew he would always be the only one to have that privilege. He loved the way Hikaru slipped his tongue past his lips to explore his mouth. He loved the way Hikaru's hands tangled into his hair, pulling them even closer. But most of all, he loved Hikaru, and he wasn't afraid to let him know. It didn't matter what other people thought, he didn't care whether someone would walk in. This moment was theirs, and nothing could ruin it. They were together, and that was all that mattered. This was the reason they had hidden their feelings and created a world for themselves: to be together.

Gently pulling away, Kaoru met his lover's golden eyes, "I love you, Hika." Then he smiled, his face lighting up with a glow of happiness, his eyes shining with emotion.

There. That was why Hikaru strived so hard to be the stronger one in their relationship. That was why he never let others see him break down. That was why, no matter how agonising it was to hear people's comments about them, he still held on. Because afterwards, he would always be rewarded with that beautiful smile. "I love you too, Kaoru."

* * *

 **A/N: One more final word before we await the next update: Please leave a review to let me know you are here and reading, it motivates me to keep writing. If I leave the updates for too long, send me PM's, do something to force an update out of me!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Dance

**A/N: Ok, this is actually a really bad chapter. This was originally by Angie the Author, but I got permission to continue it. All I did was add a few sentences to be honest. I felt like I needed to get something out there, but the chapter I'm working on just doesn't seem right, so I just got this and crappily finished it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, and most of this chapter is not mine either.**

* * *

Dance

Stars glimmered in the darkened sky of the night cascading their brilliant glow upon the already lit up night, the air tainted with the sounds of the ongoing dance behind him. His white tux was still freshly pressed, free of wrinkles, and a wine cup of punch accompanied him as he leaned against the wall of the balcony, eyes shimmering with both boredom and sadness.

A sigh escaped his lips as Kaoru turned his head slightly, allowing his eyes to roam the ballroom filled with people, all of them chatting or dancing happily. His eyes drifted along the many people only to be met with the sight of his own twin, groups of girls crowding around him as he danced with each one at least twice, smiling wide.

Deciding it was time for him to once more join the noise he had abandoned minutes ago he sipped the rest of his punch before sliding open the glass door and returning inside, everyone ignoring him as he walked over to a table and set down the glass, sliding into a chair. He crossed his arms across the table and rested his chin upon his arms, staring wistfully out at the ongoing dance.

From across the room his eyes met his brother's and he forced himself to smile wide. Hikaru smiled in response, not even attempting to question his twin's strange behaviour, instead going back to the dance with one of the girls lined up.

It's strange, Kaoru couldn't help but think, how Hikaru and I are identical twins, yet he's more popular than I.

With this thought in mind Kaoru leaned back in his chair, staring wistfully at his brother and all the girls he were dancing with.

Another sigh leaving his lips he stood up and made his way over to his brother, tapping the older twin's shoulder just as he was finishing up another one of his dances.

"Hey, Kaoru! What's up?" Hikaru grinned at his twin, and the fangirls and usual customers of the two watched with interest as he addressed Kaoru, waiting in anticipation just in case they decided to pull a brotherly love act.

"I'm going home, Hikaru. I'm walking so you can take the car, alright?" Kaoru smiled and hugged his brother before pulling away, prepared to leave.

"But Kaoru what about my promise?" Hikaru frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he placed his hands on his hips.

"They're about to play the last song of the night and you still haven't danced with Haruhi. I'm just gonna go home, okay?" This time the smile was more forced than he would have liked it, and tears stung the backs of his eyes, but he turned and proceeded to head for the door.

As he was walking he felt the grip of a hand on his arm, and was suddenly pulled into the comforting hold of his brother, Hikaru's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"But I promised I'd save the last dance for you, Ka-o-ru-chan~." He whispered in the younger twin's ear, and Kaoru smiled slightly.

"But what about Haruhi…?"

"She'll understand. Plus, I couldn't bear to break my promise~."

Kaoru's smile widened as Hikaru led him onto the dance floor. He was so, so happy that Hikaru had chosen to dance with him. As if reading his thoughts, Hikaru gently leant his forehead against his brother's, holding him close. "No one's more important then you, Kaoru~. Nothing will stop me from getting a dance with you~."

A faint blush filled Kaoru's cheeks as he simply grinned at his brother and held him tighter. Maybe the dance wasn't that bad. After all, he had Hikaru now.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading guys! The main reason I posted was because I had a small message to a guest, but I didn't wanna upload just an Author's Note, so yea... Oh yea! For anyone who has a cool idea they want written, PM or review, and I'll attempt to do it!**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Hundred Paper Cranes

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just haven't had any inspiration. It's no excuse, I know.**_

 _ **This piece...is quite saddening. I don't know. I'm just in the mood for a sad piece, I guess. I mean, I could try to write a happier chapter, but my heart just wouldn't be in it. It would just seem forced, you know?**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, this chapter would never exist.**

* * *

They say folding a hundred paper cranes can grant a wish. A single wish. Just one. I don't know if it's true. And I don't care. Because right now, I'd try anything, _anything_ , if it means you would stay. What would it take for you to stay? I love you Hikaru, more than you'll ever realise. I know this love is wrong, it's disgusting, and it's a feeling that you'll never return. But seeing you so happy with her… it breaks my heart, Hikaru.

So I started folding paper cranes. _1…. 2…. 3…._

As I fold, I think about what I would wish for. I could wish for life to go back to how it was before we joined the host club, before you met her. I loved the way your whole world was me, and my whole world was you. I didn't want that to change. Just you and me. Nobody else. The way your eyes locked onto mine when you looked at me always seemed to drag me into a daze, like I couldn't pull away from those gorgeous golden eyes. And I knew, Hikaru, that I could never leave you.

 _10... 11... 12…._

I could wish for me to never have fallen for you. That would be nice. We could just stay as brothers, and life would be so less awkward. I noticed, Hikaru, the way you've been avoiding me. You try to hide it, but I notice everything you do. The way you tense up slightly when I hug you, the way you pull back a bit when I cuddle up to you. Such small actions, but the pain you cause me is so great.

 _20…. 21…. 22…._

Or I could be selfish, and wish that you loved me back. I wonder what that would feel like, not having to hide all this. I'm a mess, Hikaru, because of you. But having you return these feelings, that would be a dream. A dream I'm afraid to ask for, afraid to even think about. Because that could never happen, and thinking about it only brings me sadness.

 _30…. 31…. 32…._

I could wish for you to stop loving Haruhi. You don't have to love me, Hikaru, but I can't bear seeing you love someone else. It's selfish, and it's mean. I know that. But there's no one to understand me. No one with me. No one to see me crumble and break down when you hold hands with her, and lean in close to her, kissing her. I'm broken, and you're not there to fix me. I hate you for that. I hate how you're not here when I need you most. How I wish that it was me in your arms, Hikaru.

 _40…. 41…. 42…._

I could wish that you just married her and left me. Would that take away the pain? I really don't know. But anything would be better than this. Why? Why did I fall for you, and allow myself to be so tortured by you? It's stupid, because I know the answer to that. You're my life, my reason, my everything. No one will ever make me feel like this again. But I know I won't wish this. Because if I could no longer see you, then there's no point in living. Not anymore.

 _50…. 51…. 52…._

Maybe I could just wish for myself to love someone else. I've tried to persuade myself, you know. But it never works. Because you're just so perfect, Hikaru. We're so similar, yet so different. You're so much more beautiful, so much more handsome than I could ever be. Your smile seems so much brighter than mine, your voice so much more inviting to listen to. I know, without a doubt, that in a room with a million people, I would only look for you.

60…. 61…. 62….

I could wish for someone, _anyone_ , to just find out about my horrid secret. It doesn't even have to be you. I could be taken away from you, and all this could just end. But I wouldn't be happy. How would that make you feel, Hikaru? Seeing me upset? Does it still concern you like it used to? If I went up to you and started crying now, would you still hold me and wipe away all my tears, staying with me until every last tear had dried up? Would you still cuddle with me at night and stay awake until I've fallen asleep? And would you still keep me close the next day just to make sure I'll be fine? I used to be so sure that you would, but everything's changed now.

 _70…. 71…. 72…._

Perhaps... I should just wish for me to be gone. Without me, you could be so much happier. You would be free. Yea, that sounds lovely. If I never existed, you could be yourself. I love you, Hikaru, and if that means I have to die for you, then that's what I'll do.

 _80…. 81…. 82…._

I could wish for Haruhi to leave you. You would be left alone, and I could fill up the spot. I don't mind being a replacement, Hikaru, as long as it will let you love me. I don't care if the love you express towards me is because I'm replacing Haruhi. All I want is for you to love me like I love you. Brotherly love just isn't enough anymore.

 _90…. 91…. 92…._

It's almost finished. I could make my wish soon. I look up, and see you with her. You radiated happiness, and your smile glowed. I haven't seen you for a while, so I really didn't know how you felt when you're with her. I see it now, and I know it's more than I could ever offer you. She makes you happy, and I guess, in a way, that makes me happy.

 _100._

I know what I have to wish for. It's because I love you so, so, _so_ much, Hikaru, that I know I have to wish for this. Maybe I've always been in denial, because the answer is so obvious; it's right in front of me. And I'll do it; I'll give up everything I have, to make sure that smile stays on your face. Thinking back, that may be what I love most about you; the grin that lights up your face and makes me feel as though I'm flying. It will hurt, of course it will, but as long as you keep laughing, then any sacrifice I make will be worth it. Because even if it means I cannot be beside you, I know this is the right choice. And before you leave for real, let me say it one more time. Just once, then I'll let go. Forever _. I love you, Hikaru._

"I wish for Hikaru to be happy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment about how that turned out!**_

 _ **I know it's meant to be 1000 paper cranes, but for the sake of this chapter, let's pretend it's 100, OK?**_

 _ **As usual, happy reading and writing! Hopefully I'll have more inspiration soon...  
LaLa the Screaming Fangirl**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Of Stars and Beauty

**A/N: Well, after this looooong hiatus with nothing inspiring to write about, I suddenly came up with this, and just had to finish it to update~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran XD**

 **Dedication: Dedicated to Darcy18 for the help and ideas she gave me**

 **Please enjoy, everyone~**

* * *

Of Stars and Beauty

Hikaru smiled. The night was quiet and peaceful. There was a small breeze, not enough for it to feel cold, but rather just enough to be comfortable. The stars glittered overhead, shining light on the otherwise dark area. But the thing that completed the night and made it perfect was the presence of a certain person beside him.

Hikaru stared at his twin and boyfriend, Kaoru, admiring his beauty. He couldn't help but notice just how attractive Kaoru was; there was barely enough light to make out his full features, but it was as though the shadows were placed in a way that complimented his features to no end.

Just then, the other turned and Hikaru's attention immediately shifted to find the freckle on the side of his nose; the only place where they weren't identical. It was such a small difference that no one ever noticed, but Hikaru thought it was cute, just like the grin on Kaoru's soft-looking lips. "Hikaru~ Why do you look so happy?"

Pulling himself out of his trance, the elder twin focused on Kaoru's voice. Not that he minded of course; his voice was so relaxing to listen to, like a melody he could never get tired of. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well, our area just had a sudden power outage, so I thought you'd be upset about not being able to finish your game." _That's true,_ Hikaru thought. The power had gone out, which was why the two of them had climbed onto the roof to look at the stars. But despite not being able to beat the final boss and clear the game he had been working on for weeks, Hikaru found that he didn't mind. Not one bit.

Slipping an arm around Kaoru's waist, he pulled him closer, "I don't mind. I like it out here," Seeing the small frown on his lover's face, he continued to explain, "Did you know you look absolutely stunning in the starlight?"

Hearing that, a rosy blush blossomed across the younger's cheeks, causing him to hide his face in the of Hikaru's neck, "You're so embarrassing!"

Hikaru chuckled and made the other boy look at him, "But it's true. You're so gorgeous, I'd rather look at you than a million stars." At his words, Kaoru's lips spread into a smile. He met his gaze and held it, and Hikaru was losing himself in the warm look. It made him feel special, like those golden eyes were looking only at him and nothing else. He swore he had never seen such beautiful eyes. The darkness around them only served to make Kaoru's eyes shine brighter, and Hikaru found himself leaning in, mesmerised.

Their lips met, and everything else disappeared. The kiss was soft and unrushed, because they had all the time in the world to lose themselves in each other's love. Hikaru placed a hand on the back of Kaoru's neck, letting the other slip through his fluffy hair. They moved closer until there was no space between them, and Hikaru could feel the beat of Kaoru's heart against his. This was beautiful, Hikaru decided. From the night sky to Kaoru himself to this kiss, it was all beautiful, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

Pulling away, he touched Kaoru's forehead with a delicate kiss, then one on his nose, and one more on his lips, before capturing his cheek is a gentle caress, locking eyes with him again. "I love you, Kaoru. I love you more than anything in the world, and I just wanted to tell you that I do."

And there simply wasn't anything Kaoru could say to rival that, so he pulled the other in for a hug and whispered back, "I love you too, Hikaru."

* * *

 **A/N: As always, if you picked up any mistakes/ have suggestions do let me know! Thank you to all readers, both old and new, and I hope to be updating a little more frequently as I literally have a HUGE list of prompts/ ideas/ sentences and paragraphs, just haven't put a plot to them :D**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Sunlit Thoughts

A/N: Here I am again, out of nowhere. This chapter is me putting late night thoughts and ideas onto a paper and randomly connecting them into a short drabble XD But please enjoy~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, or anything related to it**

* * *

Sunlit Thoughts

Sunlight slipped through the curtains and shone slivers of light into the room. Hikaru woke up slowly, blearily rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He turned away from the window - the source of the bright light, and promptly had his breath taken away.

Because there was his brother, his twin, his lover, his... his _everything_ , on the other side of the bed. And he was practically glowing with the early morning sunlight caressing his skin, making him look warm and soft. His red hair was a complete mess, all over the cotton white pillow and fanning over his forehead. One of his hands clutched the sheets loosely whilst the other reached towards Hikaru. Gently, Hikaru reached between them and slotted their hands together, noticing how perfectly their fingers and palms fit together like puzzle pieces. Then he noticed Kaoru's expression. He looked so peaceful, like there wasn't a single worry in the world. And maybe it was true. Sure, once the rest of the world woke up they'd have to go back to pretending to be just brothers, but right now, they didn't have to care about everybody else's prying eyes and probing questions. It was just them, in their little cocoon of love.

But yeah, the sight before him was seriously breathtaking.

As he took in the sight before him, Hikaru let his mind wander off a little. People always said love was a second, a heartbeat, a moment. But he disagreed. Of course, love was all those things. But it was more. To him, love was every hug, every kiss, every laugh, every giggle. It was every tear, every sob, every comfort. It was every date, every meal, every day, every night. It was everything related to Kaoru. And maybe it was just one, single, _forever_.

A small hum from the sleeping figure brought him back. And gosh Hikaru really questioned whether he was still alive right now, since there was no way the person before him wasn't an angel; he was way too beautiful. Kaoru was smiling, and Hikaru thought the way his eyes slipped into crescent shapes and his lips spread into a curve was too cute for this world. "I was literally just thinking about how much I love you." He blurted.

Kaoru blinked twice, before giggling, "Hikaru, you're so cheesy." He pulled Hikaru closer so he could lay his head on his chest. "So how much do you love me."

Hikaru's reply came without any hesitation. "A lot. Too much to actually say. Honestly, I could tell you 'I love you' every moment of my life, and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Then it's a good thing you've got the rest of our lives to show me through actions." With that, he leant in to capture Hikaru's lips in a kiss. It wasn't rushed or dominating; it was soft, innocent, and loving; just like Kaoru. Just a simple touch of lips against lips, but a whirl of feelings were communicated. Hikaru nodded when they pulled away.

"Yea, I do."

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
